dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (G1)/cartoon
Hal Jordan first appeared in the season 1 webisode Welcome to Super Hero High. He is voiced by Josh Keaton in the English version of the cartoon. Season one In Welcome to Super Hero High, Hal Jordan appears flying with Bumblebee and Star Sapphire in front of the school, and is later shown shooting energy beams from his ring at a target with Star Sapphire. In All About Super Hero High, He appears in the courtyard watching Wonder Woman arrive, and opens the door for Bumblebee and Wonder Woman using an energy construct. He offers his hand to Wonder Woman, who interprets this as an invitation to fight and throws him off into the distance. He later appears flying in the hallways. In Crazy Quiltin', he makes a cameo appearance attending the supersuit design class. In Fall Into Super Hero High, he is in the classroom when Bumblebee's costume rips, and later shows up with The Flash and Beast Boy to compliment their video. In Designing Disaster, he appears behind Amanda Waller during the save the day alarm. In Weaponomics he attends the Weaponomics class. In Clubbing, he appears in the courtyard with Star Sapphire, and later appears during the Science Club meeting. In Hero of the Month: Bumblebee, he watches Amanda Waller's announcement of Bumblebee as the hero of the month, and congratulates Bumblebee with a energy construct of a smiley-face. In Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman, he makes a background appearance standing near the Lady Justice statue with other students in Wonder Woman's Hero of the Month video. Season two In New Beginnings, Hal appears at Wonder Woman's first villain beat-down party. In the special Super Hero High, Hal helps with repair a broken down wall, after Supergirl crashes into it and later battles Granny Goodness and the Female Furies. In Hero of the Month: Supergirl, Hal watches Supergirl zoom past, in a clip during Supergirl's Hero of the Month vid. In Batgirl vs. Supergirl, he dodges out of the way when Supergirl and Batgirl chase after one another for the Super Food Cake. In Doubles Trouble, Hal spectates the tennis competition. In Franken-Ivy, he makes a background appearance flying through the school hallways. In Hero of the Month: Katana, he appears in archive footage attending Wonder Woman's first villain beat down party in New Beginnings. In Hero of the Month: Frost, he makes a cameo appearance watching Principal Waller announce Frost as the recipient of the titular award and also appears in a math class as Frost defines pi. In Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl, he makes a background appearance sitting in the library with Miss Martian and later appears attending a birthday party for Bumblebee. In Ultimate Accessory and Cold Blooded, Hal makes background appearances walking outside the school with Arrowette. In the film Hero of the Year, Green Lantern appears attending Commissioner Gordon's forensics class and partners with Cheetah for an assignment. He subsequently helps Katana put up paper doll decorations for the Hero of the Year award ceremony. He later attends Crazy Quilt's dance rehearsal and makes various other background appearances at the school before participating in the battle against Eclipso's shadows in the school courtyard, defeating several with his ring. Season three In Surprise!, Green Lantern makes a background appearance walking in front of the school. In Body Electric, he appears in the audience as Thunder and Lightning are awarded medals for restoring power to Metropolis. Fresh Ares Part 1, he makes a background appearance as a Capes and Cowls Café patron with Star Sapphire. In It's a Superful Life, he appears attending the Super Hero High winter holiday celebration. In the film Intergalactic Games, Hal appears walking through the halls with Starfire and later flying to the stadium before the partner biathalon event. After Brainiac is defeated, he appears with Star Sapphire shielding their schoolmates from the explosion and he subsequently appears attending the trophy ceremony. Season four In Ring Me Maybe Part 1, Hal is called to complete his training on Oa by the Green Lantern Corps to move up from being a junior Green Lantern and explains during his going-away party at Capes & Cowls that they will send a new ring to select a new Green Lantern to replace him. During the party, they play a video of him defeating Solomon Grundy. He then flies to Oa escorted by Supergirl. He is also mentioned in Ring Me Maybe Part 2 by Jessica Cruz when she first notices the ring, believing he came back, and Ring Me Maybe Part 4 by Sinestro when he remarks that since Hal is gone, the Earth should be unprotected. In Fish Out of Water Part 2, Hal makes a cameo appearance walking towards the front of the school with Frost at night. In Nevermore Part 4, he makes a background appearance in front of the school countering a fire blast from Trigon with Star Sapphire. In By the Yearbook, he appears looking at a Super Hero High Yearbook in a school hallway with the Flash Gallery Club Life.png|"Clubbing" IG020516.jpg|"Clubbing"